MetalGarurumon
MetalGarurumon * (w/ WarGreymon)Digimon Adventure, "Our War Game!" M2 Omnimon X * (w/ WarGreymon) ZeedGarurumonDigimon Masters |digifuse=DigiFuse Chart Shoutmon X7F Superior ModeDigimon Fusion, "Final Fusion - The Fight For Earth!" 54 |java=Mayumi Yamaguchi |javan=(Adventure) |enva=Kirk Thornton |envan=(Adventure) |enva2=Jeff Nimoy |enva2n=(Revenge of Diaboromon) |partner=Yamato "Matt" Ishida Hideto Fujimoto Ponch |s1=BlackMetalGarurumon |s2=MetalGarurumon X |s3=ZeedGarurumon |s4=CresGarurumon |n1=(En:) MetalGururumon''Digimon Fusion, "Disaster in the Dust Zone!" 21 |n1=('Sr:) МеталоГарурумон n dub MetaloGarurumon }} '''MetalGarurumon is an Android Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Metal Garurumon". It is the final form of Garurumon and the ultimate form of Garurumon-species Digimon,Digimon Story Sunburst and Moonlight Digimon Gallery: MetalGarurumon: "The ultimate form of Garurumon-species Digimon, it powered up without losing its agility by performing metallization of its body." and powered itself up by metallizing almost its entire body. Not only has it retained its natural keenness when it underwent metallization, but it can also pulverize the opponent with the countless weapons concealed throughout its body, whose number is rivaled by those of MegaGargomon, the high-temperature counterpart to the low-temperature MetalGarurumon. It radiates invisible lasers from the four Laser Sights on its snout, and because it is able to analyze the targets before it using all of its sensors, such as s and s, it is impossible to escape MetalGarurumon even when among the darkness outside of its field of vision. Also, it can release beam-shaped wings from the arms extending from its back, allowing it to fly about the Net Space at extremely high speed. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer MetalGarurumon is a Variable which deals damage to all enemies. Digimon Adventure (PSP) Digimon Adventure 02: Revenge of Diaboromon Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers MetalGarurumon digivolves from WereGarurumon in line 15. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The MetalGarurumon card, titled "Cocytus Breath", is a Rank 5 card which teaches a Digimon the Cocytus Breath technique. Cocytus Breath deals Data-type damage to one enemy. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Fusion Digimon Xros Wars: Super Digica Taisen Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon Digital Card Battle MetalGarurumon appears at Igloo City as the Battle Master of the Extra Arena. The MetalGarurumon card is #037 and is an Ultimate level Ice-type card with 2250 HP, needing 50 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Metal Wolf Claw": inflicts 700 damage. * "Garuru Tomahawk": inflicts 450 damage. * "Giga Cross Freezer": inflicts 400 damage, or X3 damage against Fire-type opponents. Its support effect is "If own Cards in Hand 3 or more, opponent's Attack Power becomes 0.". This card can be obtained from Wizardmon if you recite the spell "MTLGARURUMON" to him. Digimon World 2 MetalGarurumon digivolves from Meteormon and WereGarurumon. MetalGarurumon also can be obtained by trading a MetalSeadramon at the digimon centre. Digimon World 3 MetalGarurumon can be obtained by raising a MetalMamemon to lvl 40. He is also available as a Green Mega Card with 51/51. Digimon World Re:Digitize Digimon World DS MetalGarurumon digivolves from WereGarurumon at level 45 with 80 to 90 friendship. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk MetalGarurumon is #310, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and weakness to the Fire element. Its basic stats are 312 HP, 338 MP, 167 Attack, 121 Defense, 124 Spirit, 131 Speed, and 72 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Move, Ether Ring, Mist Coat, and Quick 4 traits. MetalGarurumon digivolves from WereGarurumon. In order to digivolve to MetalGarurumon, your Digimon must be at least level 52, with 90% friendship, but only if you have previously befriended a Gabumon. MetalGarurumon can also DNA digivolve from Mammothmon and MetalMamemon, if the base Digimon is at least level 47, with 10,000 Beast experience, and 300 speed. MetalGarurumon can DNA digivolve to Omnimon with WarGreymon. MetalGarurumon can be hatched from the BI Half Egg and the Tusk Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Digital Monster D-Project MetalGarurumon is one of the Megas of the Snowfield area, following WereGarurumon. Post-game, the Gabumon in the Snowfield will digivolve to MetalGarurumon, aided by WarGreymon, to fight the party. MetalGarurumon, with WarGreymon or BlackWarGreymon, can DNA Digivolve to Omnimon. Digimon Rumble Arena Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Digimon Masters MetalGarurumon is a Mega-level Mercenary Digimon which has a Riding Mode. MetalGarurumon digivolves from WereGarurumon, and can digivolve to ZeedGarurumon once the "Z'd-hou" has been applied to it. Attacks *'Metal Wolf Claw'This attack is named "Ice Wolf Claw" in Digimon Adventure, "Enter The Dark Masters" 40 and "Trash Day" 44, "Metal Blaster" in Digimon Tamers, " " 13, "Freezer Burn" in Digimon Fusion, and "Freezing Breath" in Digimon World Championship and Digimon World Data Squad. ( Breath): Spews cold air at that completely freezes everything, and instantly brings the victim's vital functions to a halt. *'Grace Cross Freezer':In English materials, this attack is named "Ice Wolf Claw" in Digimon Adventure, "The Battle for Earth" 39, "Ice Wolf Bite" in Digimon: The Movie, "Giga Cross Freezer" in Digimon Digital Card Battle, "G Cross Freezer" in Digimon Battle and Digimon Rumble Arena. Launches freezing missiles from all of the weapons hidden throughout its body. *'Garuru ':In English materials, this attack is named "Metal Wolf Claw" in Digimon Adventure, "The Battle for Earth" 39, "Giga Missile" in Digimon Adventure, "Piedmon's Last Jest" 52, "Metal Slamming Attack" on and . In Japanese materials, this attack is named "Freeze Bomber" in Digimon Adventure, "Revival! VenomVamdemon the Devil" 39 and Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley. Fires a missile from its chest. *'Metal Wolf Snout': Fires four energy beams from the four laser sites on its snout. *'Metal Howling' *'Metal Fang' MetalGarurumon X |level=Mega |attribute=Data |family=Metal Empire Nightmare Soldiers |type=(Ja:) Cyborg (En:) Android |from=WereGarurumon X |to= |java=Mayumi Yamaguchi |javan=(X-Evolution) |partner= |s1=#MetalGarurumon |f1=MetalGarurumon }} MetalGarurumon X is an Android Digimon and carrier of the X-Antibody whose name and design are derived from "Metal Garurumon". Digital Monster X-Evolution Digimon World 4 MetalGarurumon X is a digivolution for the protagonist Digimon. In order for Agumon or Guilmon to acquire the digivolution, they must clear the "Item Retrieve" sidequest on Hard Mode and bring back the Sword Cannon Delta. Veemon must clear the "Item Road" sidequest on Hard Mode. Dorumon must clear the "Booster Pack Collection" sidequest on Hard Mode with only 1 HP remaining and without losing HP or Gate Disks. Attacks *'Metal Wolf Claw' ( Breath): Spews a cold wave at which completely freezes everything, and brings the victim's vital functions to a screeching halt. *'Garuru ': Fires a missile. *'Garuru Burst': Unleashes its entire ordinance. *'Grace Cross Freezer' *'Metal Storm' Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Mega Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Cyborg Digimon Category:Android Digimon Category:Weekly Featured Articles